


My student

by Saku015



Series: Spiker-Setter Week 2020 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brazil, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Oikawa Tooru is Bad at Feelings, Post-Time Skip, Spiker-Setter Week 2020, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Hinata finds something surprising in Oikawa's hotel room.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru
Series: Spiker-Setter Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912813
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69
Collections: Haikyuu: Spiker-Setter Week





	My student

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: Secret.

Shouyou was buzzing with excitement as Oikawa opened the door of his hotel room. The orange had no idea what he would find there, but he knew it would be something really interesting. After stepping in, he looked around the room while the older closed the door. At first, he did not see anything interesting. It was just a simple hotel room like any other – but Shouyou knew better!

”I am taking a shower!” Oikawa spoke up, grabbing Hinata’s attention. ”Make yourself at home, chibi-chan,” he said, then disappeared in the bathroom.

After staying alone, Hinata walked a little bit more inside to take a better look of his surroundings. He didn’t find anything interesting on the bed, but when his eyes wondered towards the desk something grabbed his attention. On the desk beside Oikawa’s laptop, there was a small bag half open.

’You shouldn’t do this,’ Hinata’s common sense whispered, trying to take over his curiosity. Needless to say with no avail. 

Hinata walked up to the desk and opened the bag fully. In it, he found at least ten discs, each of them having ’Tobio-chan’ written on them with different dates under the name. Hinata let out a small squeal when he realized the dates – all the different discs featured one of Kageyama’s volleyball matchs from the Rio Olympics.

”Chibi-chan, you can- WHAT THE HELL?!” Oikawa’s voice raised at least three octaves when he spotted Hinata out in front of his desk. The ginger turned around with a huge smile, looking at the half naked man with only a towel around his waist. The gleam in Hinata’s eyes took him by surprise.

”You’ve all of Yama-Yama-kun’s matches from the Olympics on DVDs!” The orange cheered, running up to the older. ”How did you do that???” Oikawa felt his cheeks heating up and averted his gaze.

”Well, I am the official setter of the Argentine team, so I have my connections,” he said, making Hinata beam even more. ”Plus, I am kind of proud of him too…” He never would have thought that he would admit this to anyone.

”Yama-Yama would be so happy if he knew this! You’re his little giant after all!” Hinata squealed once again and Oikawa cocked his head.

”’Xcuse me?” He asked for further explanations and Hinata spoke up again.

”You’re his inspiration to get better and better. Just like the little giant for me!” Hinata explained and Oikawa felt his blush deepening.

”Go and take a shower, chibi-chan,” he said eventually. Hinata nodded hurrying away towards the bathroom.

Oikawa felt his lips quirking up in a smile as he walked up to the table and ran his fingers on the top of the discs. He was more than delighted, knowing that his students found him good enough to be his inspiration.


End file.
